sacrifice
by Aoi Hanazawa
Summary: "Jangan temui dia lagi!"/"Maaf."/"Aku sudah boleh keluar rumah sakit dan mulai berkuliah besok."/"Kita akan menikah."/ RnR
1. Chapter 1

Rumah sakit Konoha adalah salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di Tokyo. Dokter dokter dengan prestasi prestasi yang memukai dan juga kepala rumah sakit yang sudah sangat terkenal akan teknik pengobatannya dan kehebatannya dalam mengobati segala jenis penyakit yaitu Dokter Tsunade.

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Sacrifice by Hanazawa Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO**

**Gender : family, romance, dll**

**Don't Like Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata Hyuuga : 19 tahun**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 20 tahun**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Bau obat obatan itu sangat terasa menusuk indera penciuman, walau sudah hampir setiap hari Hinata kesini tapi tetap saja dia tidak tahan akan baunnya. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya disepanjang lorong rumah sakit ini setibanya di kamar nomor 211 dia hanya diam hatinya ragu apakah dia harus masuk atau tidak. Hinata memutar knop pintu itu perlahan mendorong daun pintunya, sejauh pandangannya dia hanya melihat ranjang putih dan seorang yang terbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjang itu. Hinata berjalan mendekatinya duduk disampingnya dan menggenggam tangan orang itu. "Cepatlah sembuh." Gumamnya, air mata tampak mengalir di pipinya, kenapa dia selalu saja menangis apabila didekatnya.

"Ungghh.." desahan kecil keluar dari bibir orang itu, Hinata tampak terkejut dan segera bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Mata yang semula terpejam itu akhirnya menampakkan bola mata yang sangat indah tapi tatapan mata itu kosong tidak ada sinar kehidupan sama sekali. Hati Hinata miris sekaligus sedih melihatnya. "Kau sudah bangun?" Hinata mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan seperti orang yang berbisik.

"Hinata kau kah itu? Kenapa selama ini kau tak pernah kesini? Aku merindukanmu?" air mata meleleh jatuh dari matanya ada binar kebahagian dan juga kesedihan yang mendalam. Hinata hanya menatapnya dengan sendu. Andai orang itu tau kalau selama ini Hinata selalu ada disampingnya menemaninya saat dia terlelap dan akan segera pergi pagi pagi sekali.

"Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang dapat terucap dari bibir hinata. Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan airmata yang terus mengalir dipipinya, kenapa tadi dia tidak segera berlari keluar saja? Hinata merutuki kebodohannya sendiri tanpa disadari orang disampingnya itu terus menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. Orang tua merekalah atau lebih tepatnya orang tua hinata yang membuat ini semua tampak berat bagi mereka berdua. Hiashi melarang keras hinata untuk berkunjung kerumah sakit untuk berkunjung.

GREEK

Pintu rumah sakit itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pria bertubuh tinggi, berparas tampan, hidung mancung, tubuh yang terbentuk dan mata yang sehitam batu onyx. Dengan tidak mengucapkan permisi atau apapun dia langsung menarik lengan hinata keluar dari ruangan itu. Tak mempedulikan tatapan dari orang yang ada di atas ranjang dan teriakannya. Hinata hanya terdiam saat tangannya diseret oleh pemuada itu. "sasuke kun kita mau kemana?" rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Hinata tidak diacuhkan sama sekali oleh Sasuke, dia terus saja menarik Hinata keluar dari rumah sakit dan menghempaskan Hinata kedalam mobilnya. saat Hinata melirik mata milik Sasuke dia merasa ketakutan, onyx itu seperti berubah menjadi warna merah atau itu hanya khayalan Hinata karena dia merasa sangat takut. Sasuke memasangkan sabuk pengaman milik Hinata dan segera menancap gas dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

"Kenapa kau langgar janjimu." Walaupun itu kalimat pertanyaan tapi Sasuke tidak menggunakan tanda tanya untuk mengatakannya jadilah kata kata itu seperti bentakan di telinga Hinata. Hinata menatap sekilas kearah sasuke saat kedua mata itu amethys dan onyk bertemu Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya, nyalinya menciut dia tidak berani untuk menatap juga menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang barusan. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lelah, sudah empat tahun mereka menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih tetapi Hinata tetap saja merasa takut padanya. "Maaf." Hinata mendongak, dia terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar Sasuke minta maaf atas dasar apa. Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa berniat menjawab kata kata Sasuke. kehiningan menyelimuti mereka berdua tak ada yang berniat untuk memecahkan keheningan ini. Bagi mereka ini memang sudah sangat biasa melihat bagaimana sifat mereka berdua yang sama sama pendiam. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah lebih tepatnya rumah keluarga Uchiha. Rumah yang tampak sangat luas megah memang tidak salah kalau keluarga Sasuke adalah keluarga paling kaya di jepang. Sasuke membuka pintu kemudi kemudian beralih membukakan pintu disamping pengemudi menyeret Hinata keluar dan membanting pintu itu dengan kasar. Sasuke menyeret Hinata memasuki rumahnya tanpa menjawab salam dari para pelayannya atau sekedar melihat mereka. Dia langsung membawa Hinata naik keatas. Setibanya di depan kamarnya, Sasuke menendang pintu itu dan menghempaskan tubuh Hinata di atas kasur. Hianta benar benar merasa ketakutan apakah ini hukuman yang akan dia terima karena melanggar janji yang dia buat bersama Sasuke. Hinata tahu ini kesalahan fatal ini bisa membuat ayahnya sangat marah apabila dia tahu Hinata berani mengunjungi rumah sakit dan juga Hinata tidak bisa menjamin bahwa orang itu tidak akan bercerita pada ayahnya.

"Jangan temui dia lagi!" bentak Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan menghela nafas panjang. Tapi itu semua tetap tidak dapat mengurangi emosinya sama sekali. Dia menatap tajam kearah Hinata, dia bisa melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata dan jatuh diseprai miliknya. Sasuke miris melihatnya begitu lemahkah hati Hinata atau sebegitu takutkah Hinata padanya atau memang dia sudah keterlaluan memperlakukan Hinata seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa Sasuke kun." Hinata mendongak dan mencoba memberanikan menatap onyx milik Sasuke, dia melebarkan matanya, kaget, benarkah yang dihadapannya ini Sasuke. Sasuke yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai orang yang tidak memiliki ekspresi dan emosi menangis hanya karena Hinata menemuinya dan berbicara dengannya. Hinata berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke semarah ini apalagi kalau dia sampai menangis. Hinata rengkuh tubuh itu dengan lembut. "Maaf aku janji tidak akan menemuinya lagi. Kalau itu keinginan Sasuke kun." Hinata berbisik di telinga Sasuke dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata dan merengkuhnya sangat erat karena dia merasa sebentar lagi dia tidak akan bisa berpelukan seperti ini dengan Hinata. Selama beberapa menit mereka berpelukan dalam diam tidak ada yang berinisiatif mengeluarkan suara.

"Sasuke kaa san ta-" kalimat Itachi terpotong saat dia melihat adiknya berpelukan dengan sang kekasih didalam kamar. Itachi yang notabene lebih dewasa dan punya fikiran yang radak radak mesum dia berfikir kalau mereka akan melakukan hal hal yang ada didalam otaknya. Hinata secara spontan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sasuke tapi Sasuke malah mempererat pelukannya. Dia tetap memeluk Hinata tanpa mempeduliakn Itachi yang berdiri mematung diambang pintu kamarnya dengnan segala pemikiran mesumnya itu. Selang beberapa menit Sasuke akhirnya mau melepaskan pelukannya juga dan menghampiri Itachi yang masih mematung diambang pintu kamarnya dengan ekspresi wajah memerah.

PLETAK

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka otouto." Pekik Itachi saat Sasuke tidak segan segan memukul kepalanya dengan keras. "Mengganggu." Sasuke menatap sinis kearah Itachi sedangkan yang ditatap nggak ngaruh sama sekali.

Hinata yang mendengar pertengkaran kecil itu hanya terkikik dan mengekor dibelakang Sasuke. Saat bersama keluarga Sasuke, Hinata memang sangat merasa nyaman karena disini dia merasa diakui dan dibutuhkan keberadaannya. Mereka bertiga turun kelantai satu dan disana di meja makan milik keluarga Uchiha sudah berkumpul lengkap seluruh keluarga besar keluarga Uchiha.

"Hinata chan, kapan kamu datang?" teriak Mikoto Uchiha, dia memang sangat senang apabila Sasuke membawa Hinata kerumah dikarenakan dari dulu ia selalu ingin memiliki anak perempuan tapi yang lahir malah dua laki laki yang tidak ada manis manisnya sama sekali. Teriakan Mikoto megundang death glare dari Fugaku, Mikoto yang sudah terbiasa akan itu hanya mengangapnya angin lalu. Fugaku yang melihat Mikoto tidak mengacuhkannya hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Baru saja kaa san." Kata Hinata dengan lembut. Fugaku menyuruh Hinata untuk segera duduk sebelum Mikoto meneruskan pembicaraannya yang kelihatannya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu satu jam sementara perutnya sudah keroncongan mau segera diisi. Suasana makan keluarga Uchiha memang selalu ramai saat Hinata datang berkunjung kerumah itu dimana Itachi terus terusan menggoda Hinata, Mikoto yang dengan semangat menyuruh Sasuke dan Hinata untuk segera menikah serta memberikanya cucu, Hinata yang menunduk kepalanya gara gara malu, Sasuke yang terus terusan memasang death glre pada kakak dan ibunya sedangkan Fugaku dengan santainya menikmati makanannya secara kepala keluarga Uchiha itu sekarang lagi benar benar kelaparan gara gara semalam mama Mikoto menghukumnya tidak boleh ikut makan malam.

"Kaa san kami berangkat." Kata Itachi seraya mencium pipi Mikoto. Sebelum pergi Fugaku menyempatkan mencium kening sang istri tercintanya itu sebelum akhirnya diseret Itachi gara gara kelamaan ciumnya. Benar benar anak durhaka kau Itachi.

"Kaa san kami juga harus pergi kuliah." Sasuke pamit pada Mikoto tanpa adegan ciuman seperti Itachi dan Fugaku tadi, Hinata juga hanya membungkukkan badannya. Sebenarnya Mikoto tadi ingin menahan Hinata di rumahnya tapi gara gara Sasuke sudah masang kuda kuda buat lari menghindar darinya, dia jadi nggak bisa ngomong sama Hinata.

Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil, Hinata memang sudah terbiasa akan adegan tarik menarik ini. Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlalu cepat.

Drdrtdrtdtrdrdr

Handphone Hinata bergetar, Sasuke yang tau akan hal itu langsung mendelik kearah Hinata dengan tampang kesal. Bukannya kesal tanpa alasan tapi itu dikarenakan belakangan ini banyak sekali cowok yang menelpon Hinata dan itu membuatnya kesal atau biasa di sebut dengan cemburu. Hinata menekan tombol hijau sebelum mengangkat telponnya.

"Moshi moshi." Sapa Hinata dengan senyum yang mengembang saat dia tahu siapa yang menelponnya.

'Hinata aku sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit.' Kata seseorang dari seberangang telpon dengan nada yang sangat riang.

"Benarkah?"

'Iya, mulai besok aku akan kuliah. Dan aku kuliah ditempatmu lho!' saat mendengar itu senyum Hinata langsung luntur, bagaimana ini tidak mungkin kejadian tiga tahun silam akan terulang kembali bukan?

"Aku senang sampai jumpa besok." Hinata mematikan telponnya tanpa persetujuan dari lawan bicaranya. Meninggalkan rasa keheranan dari orang diseberang telpon. Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan sedih, mungkinkan yang telpon tadi dia.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit dan besok dia akan kuliah kembali bersama kita, bagaimana ini Sasuke kun? apa aku harus senang atau malah kebalikannya?" Hinata menangis dalam diam menahan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke menyandarkan kepala Hinata kebahunya. Sasuke tahu hari ini pasti akan terjadi tapi untuk kali ini Sasuke berjanji dia tidak akan melepaskan Hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi sanggupkah Hinata menerimanya, selama ini dia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan orang itu.

"Kita akan menikah."

TBC

**Mohon reviewnya ya? Mohon maaf kalau fanfic yang sebelumnya belum saya update soalnya ada sedikit kandala. Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**kita akan menikah."**

Mata Hinata membulat dengan sempurna ketika mendengar pertanyaan atau lebih bisa disebut sebuah pernyataan Sasuke, ini tidak mungkin. Hinata tidak mungkin tega melukai orang itu dan menikah begitu saja dengan Sasuke dan juga orang tua Hinata pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya. Sasukeyang melihat Hinata hanya diam saja hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, dia mengerti kalau gadis disebelahnya ini sedang bingung. Apakah dia harus memilih hidup bersama atau meninggalkannya untuk kebahagiaan keluarga Hyuuga.

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Sacrifice by Hanazawa Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO**

**Gender : family, romance, dll**

**Don't Like Don't read**

**Hinata Hyuuga : 19 tahun**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 20 tahun**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

"Tapi Sasuke kun a-"

"Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun dan aku juga tidak memerlukan restu dari Hiashi kalau itu yang kau fikirkan." kalimat Hinata terpotong akan pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke, tapi semua itu tidak semudah yang kau katakan Sasuke dan Sasuke tahu akan hal itu. Hinata sudah tak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum lembut kearah Sasuke untuk menutupi kebimbangannya walaupun begitu Sasuke tetaplah tahu bahwa senyum yang Hinata ukir itu adalah senyum yang dipaksakan, bersma dengan Hinata selama empat tahun itu membuat Sasuke banyak mengerti bagaimana sifat Hinata, Mana sifat yang tulus atau hanya berpura pura.

Sasuke mengarahkan mobilnya tidak sesuai tujuan awal mereka, entah kenapa setelah mendengar berita itu dia sangat tidak bersemangat untuk kuliah. Hari ini dia ingin meng habiskan waktu seharian penuh dengan Hinata.

"Sasuke kun kita mau kemana? ini bukan jalan menuju universitas?" Hinata merasa asing dengan jalan yang saat ini mereka lewati, dia merasa tidak pernah melewati jalan ini sebelumnya.

"Hari ini saja temani aku seharian penuh, Hinata." Sasuke menatap kearah Hinata dan kedua permata itu kembali bertemu, kedua pandangan yang sarat akan kesedihan. Mereka tahu ini tidak boleh terjadi lebih dari ini, tapi bolehkah Sasuke egois untuk kali ini saja. Berpura pura tidak pernah mengetahui masalah yang saat ini sedang melilit mereka, tidak mempedulikan orang yang berada diluar sana. Baginya hanya Hinata saja saat ini yang bisa dia pandang. Hinata hanya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Sasuke.

Sasuke sadar bahwa Hinata pasti akan menolak lamarannya setelah dia kembali ke kehidupan mereka berdua. Sasuke tahu hati Hinata sangat rapuh dia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak perkataan Hiashi dan orang itu dan begipula Sasuke, dia tidak bisa menolak apa yang Hinata katakan atau putuskan. Baginya ini sudah keterlaluan dirinya dan Hinata serasa dipermainkan oleh Hiashi. Sasuke sempat ragu apakah benar Hinata itu adalah anak kandung Hiashi?

Mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan sebuah taman bermain yang lumayan besar dan dipadati oleh para penggunjung. Hinata turun dari mobil saat melihat Sasuke sudah berada diluar. Hinata tidak pernah beerharap Sasuke akan memperlakukannya seperti tuan putri di mana saat dia akan turun dari mobil, Sasuke dengan suka rela membukakan pintunya dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Dia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal yang berbau romantis. Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki memasuki arena taman bermain itu, mata Hinata memandang takjub sekitarnya, selama ini Sasuke jarang sekali mengajaknya jalan jalan ketempat yang ramai seperti ini.

"Duduklah aku akan membeli minuman dulu." Kata atau lebih tepatnya perintah Sasuke. Hinata hanya menggangguk dan menuruti kata kata Sasuke, dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi panjang itu mencoba mencari posisi senyaman mungkin. Dia bosan, kenapa Sasuke lama sekali membeli minumannya? Matanya melirik kesana kemari untuk mencari tahu dimana keberadaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Maaf lama." Hinata terlonjak saat dia merasakan benda dingin yang menempel di pipinya, beberapa detik kemudia rasa terkejutnya hilang menjadi senyuman hangat. "Sasuke kun lama sekali." Gerutu Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maaf tadi ada sedikit masalah." Sasuke memandang Hinata yang sedang cemberut dan itu membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tersenyum.

"Bohong! Pasti tadi Sasuke kun lagi bersenang senang dengan para gadis gadis itu." Hianta menunjuk di mana tempat Sasuke membeli minuman tadi, di sana ada banya gadis yang sedang tersenyum genit kearah Sasuke dan itu kembali membuat Sasuke tersenyum lebih tepatnya kali ini dia tertawa.

"Cemburu eh?" godanya. Muka Hinata memerah saat mendengar kalimat itu, dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam agar tidak ada yang melihat semburat merah di pipinya. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata dan membatnya bertatapan langsung dengan amethys itu, pemandangan yang sungguh menakjubkan muka Hinata yang memerah membuatnya teringat akan buah kesukaanya dan karena hal itu pula Sasuke jadi ingin memakan Hinata saat ini juga. Hinata sadar jarak wajahnya dengan Sasuke semakin dekat bahkan dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. Hinata sudah tidak tau lagi sepeti apa warna wajahnya saat ini Sasuke mencium Hinata di tengah keramaian sepeti ini. Mereka memang sudah sering berciuman tapi entah kenapa kali ini beda ciuman kali ini terasa memaksa, Sasuke menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hinata dan mengapsen satu persatu gigi Hinata. Saat Sasuke mulai menjilat lehernya Hinata dengan keras mendorng dada Sasuke, sehingga membuat punggung Sasuke membentur pada pegangan kursi. Sasuke hanya menunduk ia tahu bahwa yang dilakukannya ini salah apalagi melakukan ditengah keramaian seperti ini.

"Sasuke kun kau tidak apa apa?" Hinata khawatir saat melihat Sasuke dari tadi menundukkan kepalanya, apa Sasuke marah padanya atau punggung Sasuke terluka saat terbentur tadi. Beberapa menit Hinata menunggu tapi tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku tidak bermaks..." kalimat Sasuke terpotong karena dengan tiba tiba Hinata mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke. Sebelumnya Sasuke memang terkejut tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum.

"Tidak apa apa Sasuke kun tidak salah."

Mereka meneruskan jalan jalan hari ini dengan menaiki semua wahana yang ada di taman bermain itu walau saat didepan rumah hantu tadi Sasuke harus menyeret paksa Hinata untuk masuk. Pasalnya Hinata itu takut banget sama hal hal yang berbau mistis atau hantu. Tidak terasa sudah seharian penuh mereka jalan jalan ditaman.

"Capek." Gumam Hinata sambil merebahkan dirinya di bangku mobil, Hinata menatap Sasuke yang hanya diam saja sejak mereka keluar dari taman bermain tadi. Sasuke yang sadar di tatap Hinata balik menatapnya sementara Hinata wajahnya suadah memerah lagi karena ketahuan menatap Sasuke dari tadi.

"Malam ini kamu tidur di rumahku." Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, selama ini Hinata tidak pernah diajak Sasuke untuk menginap di rumahnya palingan Cuma mampir sebentar dan ngobrol bareng sama mama Mikoto dan kak Itachi.

"Tapi hari ini dia pulang." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah telah dengan tidak secara langsung mengatakan penolakan. Tapi pada dasarnya keluarga Uchiha itu semua punya kepala yang kerasnya bagai karang dilaut, Sasuke dengan cueknya melajukan mobilnya kearah rumahnya. Hinata sempat meronta ronta di dalam mobil Sasuke saat dia tahu arah yang mereka tuju bukan rumah keluarga Hyuuga melainkan kearah keluarga Uchiha. Hinata menyerah saat tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Sasuke.

Ketika mobil Sasuke berhenti hinata buru buru membuka pintu berniat untuk lari dari situ dan pulang kerumahnya tapi tangannya keburu ditahan oleh si Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Jangan kabur!" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya merutuki kecepatan larinya yang sangat lamban, kalau tahu begini dia akan dengan semangat berlatih lari dibawah pengawasan Gay sensei yang semangat masa mudanya tak pernah luntur padahal sekarang dia sudah tidak muda lagi.

Hinata menunduk pasrah dan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Begitu pintu rumah terbuka mereka berdua langsung disambut oleh teriakan Mikoto yang mengelegar. Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata dengan ibunya karena dia tahu Hinata tidak mungkin berniat kabur kalau sudah berada di dalam rumahnya. Obrolan hangat dan terkesan sangat akrab terjadi antara Hinata dan Mikoto, Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat itu apakah itu akan bertahan lama? Mungkinkah posisi Hinata dikeluarga ini dapat digantikan oleh orang lain? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, bodoh tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang bisa mengantikan pisisi Hinata.

"Hei baka otuoto!" Sasuke merasakan tepukan ringan pada bahunya dan ia tahu milik siapa nada menyebalkan ini.

"Hn." Sasuke tidak mengubris kakaknya sama sekali dia hanya berniat mengambil minuman di dapur dan setelah itu menemui Hinata dan ibunya yang sedang asik mengobrol. Itachi yang merasa tidak dianggap hanya mengucapkan sumpah serapah kepada adik semata wayangnya itu. Itachi tahu Sasuke saat ini sedang ada masalah, ia berharap masalah apapun itu semoga Sasuke bisa menghadapinya tanpa mengorbankan perasaanya seperti tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Nyonya, makan malamnya sudah siap." Ucap salah satu pelayan dirumah ini dengan ramah. Mikoto mengajak Hinata untuk segera ikut makan malam. Mikoto juga menyuruh Hinata untuk menginap di sini. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum, Hinata tidak mungkin menolak permintaan ibunya.

Mikoto tersenyum senang saat melihat Hinata mengangguk untuk menyetujui permintaanya memang sih selama ini Hinata tidak penrah monolak permintaanya mungkin yang menolak malah Sasuke tapi Mikoto heran tumben sekali Sasuke mengijinkan Hinata menginap di rumah, biasanya dia akan langsung menyeret Hinata keluar dan mengantarkanya pulang.

"Hinata chan tidur dengan Sasu chan ya?" Mikoto mengatakan itu sepeti tidak mempunyai salah apapun sementara anggota keluarga yang lainnya termasuk juga Hinata langsung terbatuk batuk karena tersedak makanan mereka.

"Kalian kompak, batuk bisa bersamaan seperti itu." Semua orang yang ada di meja makan hanya bisa mengelus dada saat melihat tingkah Mikoto yang sangat sok polos. Sementara Hinata jangan ditanya lagi mukanya sudah sangat merah kalau saja dia tidak ingat di mana dirinya sekarng mungkin dia sudah jatuh pingsan dari tadi.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur sedangkan Hinata hanya mematung diambang pintu. "Mau sampai kapan kau disana Hinata?" lamuanan Hinata buyar saat suara bariton milik Sasuke menginturepsinya. Sasuke menepuk tempat disebelahnya. Hinata melangkah mendekati ranjang Sasuke tapi saat sudah sampai ditepi ranjang dia hanya berdiri tidak berani duduk apalagi berbaring di ranjang itu sampai Sasuke mulai bosan juga melihat tingkah Hinata yang sepetinya takut kalau dirinya akan memakannya. Dalam sekali tarikan Hinata jatuh kedalam pelukan Sasuke, Hinata meronta tapi tidak ada gunanya dia melirik kearah Sasuke, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke dengan begitu mudahnya sudah tertidur. Hinata mencoba untuk menutupkan kelopak matanya dan setelah beberapa kali mencoba akhirnya dia bisa pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Mobil Sasuke sudah terpakir di depan mansion Hyuuga. Hianta ragu untuk turun sebelum Sasuke akhirnya menyeretnya lagi dan itu entah sudah yang keberapa kali Sasuke menyeretnya. Sasuke memencet bel pintu, saaat pintu terbuka Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untu jalan telebih dahulu. "Tadaima." Ucap Hinata saat sudah berada di dalam rumah. Hinata berbelok menuju meja makan dan disana telah duduk semua keluarganya termasuk orang itu juga.

"Hinata kenapa baru pulang? Kau tidak menjemputku di rumah sakit. Aku jadi sedih lho, aku kira kamu sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku."

"Aku melarang Hinata untuk menjemputmu." Kata Sasuke yang baru saja menyusul Hinata ke ruang makan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Dasar perempuan jalang, jadi selama ini kau masih menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha ini. Eh?" bentak Hiashi

"Tou san hentikan. Tidak seharusnya tou san mengatakan bahwa Hinata itu perempuan jalang." Neji mulai jengah akan perlakuan ayahnya yang terus terusan memperlakukan Hinata seperti ini.

"Hinata sudah kubilang semua orang di keluarga ini brengsek." Kata Sasuke seraya menyeret Hinata yang tengah menangis sedari tadi tapi baru beberapa langkah lengan Hinata sudah digenggam oleh orang lain.

"Lepaskan, brengsek."

TBC

**Kertas Biru** : hahaha nanti capther tiga akan diungkap tapi pasti sudah bisa menebakkan dari percakapan diatas. Mereka memang sudah lama berpacaran tapi sayangnya hubungan mereka ditentang sama hiashi. oke sudah update ini #lama banget. Makasih ya ^^

**KatesCalifornia** : uh itu tuntutan dari author #lha kau ini siapa?. Iya semoga saja sasuhina bisa menikah beneran atau malah pisah#tabok. Oke makasih ya udah ripiu ^^

**Chaos Seth** : makasih sudah ripiu ^^

**Moku-Chan** : itu karena sasuke khawatir kalau hati hinata bimbang lagi, oke makasih rivienya ^^

**rqm3490** : 'dia' itu adalah jeng jeng jeng jeng tjnggu chap tiga saja ya #taboked, makasih sudah riview ^^

**Hizuka Miyuki** : salam kenal juga, yang dirumah sakit itu tentu saja bukan author nista ini #nunjuk diri sendiri. Makasih sudah riview ^^

**Hyou Hyouichiffer** : tunggu chap tiga ya kalau mau tahu dia itu siapa? Sasuhina itu sudah pacaran tapi hubungan mereka ditentang sama hiashi gara gara seseorang, makasih sudah riview ^^


End file.
